


The Touch-Starved Birds

by VelWrites



Category: Everia
Genre: Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelWrites/pseuds/VelWrites
Summary: Prompt: Coryda touching Moravera's face and telling them that their face is really soft(Mostly just an ode to Touch Starvation, lot of cuddling)
Relationships: Coryda Idralixa/Moravera Grieg, Moravera Grieg/Coryda Idralixa
Kudos: 1





	The Touch-Starved Birds

Once upon a time, Coryda had been a very touchy-feely woman. She’d loved to cuddle with her partners in primary and secondary school. Her Rite had changed her, however, and being touchy was just so painful now. She feared the flashbacks more than anything, and yet she still couldn’t deny the fact that she was touch starved. She was strong and smart, one of the best fighters alive, a natural killer. Yet she wanted more than anything to just hug another person.  
Of course, Coryda’s desires weren’t entirely one-sided. The Dove had lived a loveless life herself; being nothing but a puppet to her parents, unworthy of love in comparison to her younger sister. Hers had been a life without hugs, without hands to hold, without sympathy. Moravera wasn’t even sure she knew anymore what any of that did feel like. So her response was only natural.  
“Yes. 100% yes Cor.”  
Coryda took a deep breath, and then smiled as she looked The Dove in the eyes. She stepped forward, into The Dove’s personal space, and wrapped her arms around her chest gently. Moravera gasped in surprise.  
“Shit did I do something wrong?” Coryda asked anxiously, before she felt The Dove’s arms wrap around her back.  
“No… I just didn’t remember what this feels like... It’s really nice,” Moravera sighed, the side of her head pressed gently against The Raven’s chest.  
“Y-yeah...same. I’ve wanted to do this for so long…”  
“Why didn’t you ever ask Ally? Or I’m sure Three would have let you hug them if you ask,” Moravera asked mindlessly as she let herself sink more into the hug, only to feel Coryda pull her back so she could look at the shorter woman.  
“N-no... I meant with you specifically,” The Raven admitted, blushing but still managing to smile and make eye contact. Moravera could feel her own cheeks flushing just as bad, if not worse.  
“Wait, Coryda are you–” Moravera asked, looking up at The Raven with stars in her eyes.  
“Yeah, I’m serious,” Coryda affirmed, gently placing her hand on Moravera’s cheek. “Jeez...Your skin is so soft, you’re like a pillow…” She mused mindlessly, “S-sorry, that was uncalled for…”  
“Not at all, I like it,” Moravera assured, holding herself even closer to Coryda. “In fact, I...May be in the same boat?” She added with a nervous chuckle.  
“I mean, understandable. I’m basically a teddy bear with knives,” Coryda conceded, smiling at The Dove. “Or wait... Did you mean–”  
“That I’d like you to kiss me? Yes. Yes I did. You should do that.”  
“My, kissing before the first date? So scandalous~”  
“We have literally shared a tent for weeks on end and been to a masquerade ball before.”  
“Didn’t we try to kill each other at the Masquerade? I don’t think that counts,” Coryda teased, gently rubbing Moravera’s cheek with her thumb. “Jeez, you’re even prettier up close like this.”  
Moravera blushed at the compliment, nuzzling her face into The Raven’s hand. “So...Are you gonna do it? You’re way too tall for me to initiate.”  
“...You’re sure you’d actually want me to?” Coryda asked, her confidence weening slightly.  
“Absolutely, Cor. Kiss me already.”  
Coryda took a deep breath, inhaling The Dove’s scent. She smelled of cinnamon, and pinecones, and security. She smiled at Moravera, before pulling the girl’s head up with her hand, leaning down, and kissing her gently. Moravera kissed her back without a moment’s hesitation, wrapping her arms around Coryda’s neck gently. It felt like an eternity had passed before she backed away for air.  
“Wow…” The Dove gasped quietly, hugging The Raven tight.  
“How are you so adorably soft? Even your lips are just adorable marshmallows,” Coryda mused as she held The Dove against herself. She could feel the shorter woman melting into her embrace, and the thought that she could provide such sanctuary made her feel far happier than she ever expected it to. “For real though we should go somewhere else before Ally shows up. I think she was running a betting ring on if I could work up the nerve,” She added with a nervous chuckle. “That is, if you wanted to keep cuddling…?”  
“Taking me to your room before the first date? Who’s scandalous now~?”  
“Oh bite me,” Coryda teased, picking the far lighter woman up with ease and gently carrying her away to somewhere more private.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! If you'd like to see more stuff like this, the characters in this drabble actually belong to a novel I'm working on at the moment! For more information about the book, you can visit my [Tumblr](https://velwrites.tumblr.com/) or visit my profile here on AO3 to view more fics I'll be posting that involve characters from the book! ♥


End file.
